A wireless network service provider (e.g., a cellular service provider) or other party may maintain a database of estimated coverage regions (e.g., estimated cell coverage regions). Coverage regions may be estimated using data from multiple sources. For example, mobile device data used to estimate coverage regions may be crowd-sourced.
There are security challenges associated with using crowd-sourced data. For example, a hostile mobile device may repeatedly broadcast bogus location data in an attempt to fool the service provider's system. Storing data regarding known locations of numerous mobile devices raises privacy concerns and may consume a large amount of memory. Furthermore, processing a large amount of mobile-device location data is computationally intensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for secure and efficient ways to use crowd-sourced data to estimate coverage regions.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings and specification.